I can't bear it
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: You have change, Ratchet. And not in a positive aspect - Clank


A sucky conversation between Ratchet and Clank. Seriously, this isn't good. But I upload it anyway - for the thrill of seeing me suck more than usual ^-^ I don't own any of the characters and thank you for reading!

* * *

**I can't bear it**

"Ratchet, what has happen to you?"

Clank's question left the little robot's mouth and started flowing around in the cramped room, which Ratchet so creatively called _"the machine room". _The dust was like a thick blanket over him and he caught over and over again. How could he work in this trash bag of a room? But a well, Ratchet had always been a bit of a mystery himself.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ratchet asked. In the same time he cleaned the pipe of the _Blitz Cannon_.

"I mean…" It was hard for Clank to get to the main issue why he brought this topic up. "You have _changed_. Dramatically."

"Yeah? So? It's not like that is a big problem, kid."

_It is. I'm sorry. It is_.

"Listen to me. I mean it. You…"

"Come on", he interrupted. "What's the matter with you? You shouldn't have problem with telling me what you want to tell me. You haven't before. Why now?"

"Because it's different now."

"Okay? I get it. But why? Tell me. Stop fooling around and get to the point. I have to finish here and get to practice with my _Tempest_."

"_That _is the problem", Clank said while he was laying his hand on the… (not really) _table_.

"I don't understand what you want to say. Is it a problem that I care for my weapon?"

"No. Of course not."

Ratchet smiled and blinked with his right eye. "Oh. So that is the problem."

"NO! Please! Just listen. I know you love your weapons. It's not strange. They'd followed you all this time. All these adventures. You had to stick to them. But the problem is, or at least I think it is a problem, that you care more about them than you do about people around you."

"Oh, really? You think so? Well, if that's true; why should that be a problem?"

"Don't sound so sarcastic! You know it's true. And you know why. Weapons are only weapons. How much you want it, you can't change it."

"Really? Can't I? Oh no! Really, Clank. What's the matter with you? I mean; what _is _this? Why care about what I do? You're a _robot_. You don't think like I do. I like you. It's not that. But _come on_; you don't understand anything about my needs. I know them myself. And I'm happy with that."

"Stop eat up what I'm saying!"

"Okay. I stop. But can you please tell me what the hell you want with this ramble?"

"You know that yourself."

"No. I don't. I'm not a mind-reader. You've to _tell _me."

"Guns. Missiles. Bombs. Do you really think it is okay to use them as freely as you and many other people do?"

"Well, it is a reason why they sell them here in Solana and Bogon Galaxy. So yeah. And?"

"So. I've lost you."

"What?"

"You. The one I knew. Your gone."

"Gone? I'm here. You want proof or what?"

Clank signed. Why couldn't his friend think longer than to the closest house wall? "No. But listen. You think its okay to bomb our beautiful nature? Destroy the smothering air that covering our planet? You think its okay to deform Veldin's grounds just because you want a playground? No. Don't answer. I already know your answer."

"Oh. So you're a mind-reader after all! Interesting."

"Okay. I get it. Forget I've said anything."

"Really? You're leaving?" he said. His brown eye looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Why? I don't understand. You didn't say anything before. Why now? Why spit this back at me now after these years we'd known each other?"

"Before was a emergency. First; Drek. Then; Propopets. After that; Nefarious. You see; the list goes on forever. And we had to stop them. Our else; goodbye. But now I understand something that I was too naïve and blind to see before; you don't use weapons because you _need_ to. You use them because you _want _to."

"Yes. But I don't understand why the hell you care about that. I mean; I'm not the only one. Look around, Clank, and understand the truth. We use these weapons in the arena. In the Annihilation Nations. Everywhere. They're a part of us. And they will always be. Drop this, and understand that our planets will survive this heir of weapons."

"I can't drop this. And you know it. All too well."

"No. I don't. You're a robot."

Robot. _Robot_. Clank was sick of hearing that. Of course, he was build like one. Programmed for one specific purpose. But he had _feelings_. He cared about the world around him. On the outside, he looked like a pile of junk, but he had _emotions_. He understood the right or wrong in the world. That he had to suit himself to understand how other beings interact with each other. And he did it. But no one was like Ratchet. But now. He couldn't accept this kind of view of the world. The world they lived in. And he _hated _weapons. The only thing they accomplished was horror. Destruction. And it didn't matter how hard Ratchet and the other tried to change this statement because in the end, it looked like this. Just like this.

"And? Why would that matter? But it isn't just about the weapons. It's about you –"

"Me?" He laughed and pointed his _Tempest _in an attempt to scare him. The hydroxide gun spitted out electrical waves that made him, unintentional, shiver.

"Stop doing that", he said, unnecessarily.

"Are you scared? Why? You're used to this. You've seen it. You've felt it. Why does it scare you now?"

"Listen, the gun doesn't scare me. Not at all. _You _scare me."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you're cold-hearted. Because you… don't care about me. About us. About the people around you. The planet. Nothing. You care about _nothing_. Do you think that's okay? Because I don't."

"Nothing? Sounds intriguing!"

"Okay. I get it. You don't understand. You never will. Thanks. I understand."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. You. This place. Veldin."

"Where?"

"Dunno. Somewhere."

Ratchet looked at him, but with no sign of emotions. "Alright."

_Alright_, the word left his mouth and disappeared in all its simplicity. So. That what he was for him. Nothing. Basically _nothing_.

"Fine."

"You understand that only you will lose if you leave me?" he asked and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't lose anything. I already have. _You, _**and I can't bear it**_", _he said when he exited the room.

_Lost all that meant something to me._

_

* * *

_**END**


End file.
